


How I Survived

by scilessweetheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Road Trips, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scilessweetheart/pseuds/scilessweetheart
Summary: A fun road trip takes a dark turn with the emergence of zombies along the East coast. Four people are left to fight for their survival in the midst of a horror movie come to life. Between the raiders, city-wide destruction, and the monsters roaming the streets, it won’t be easy. Their Spring Break packing list didn’t include weaponry, but they can always make accommodations.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Malia Tate, Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Allison Argent & Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Malia Tate, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	How I Survived

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Here is my newest story. I wrote this for NaNoWriMo, and finally got around to turning it into a fanfic. I hope you like it!!
> 
> Playlist:  
> \- bummer by renforshort  
> \- drive by halsey  
> \- undercover martyn by two door cinema club  
> \- golden touch by razorlight  
> \- sweet hibiscus tea by penelope scott  
> \- levitating by dua lipa  
> \- anna sun by walk the moon  
> \- greedy by ariana grande  
> \- cinematic youth by peach tinted

The start of Spring Break is always chaos. The people in fraternities and sororities throwing massive parties before heading off to whatever tropical vacation their parents can pay for, people flooding the parking lots, and weird spirit activities happening at all hours of the day. Turns out there is no shortage of rich party kids in Florida. Though, to be fair, it isn’t as bad at University of Southern Florida as it is at other places.

Scott is also being unfair and hypocritical. His best friend, Stiles Stilinski, is a big fan of parties, even though he didn’t join a fraternity. That’s partly why they met, actually. They were freshman year roommates, bonded instantly, and continued to room together. Now they are both juniors.

Their Spring Break also consisted of travel. The pair planned to road trip up the East Coast and visit his family in Maryland. His mom lived there. Stiles, on the other hand, had a dad living in California across the country. Needless to say, having seen the two interact, Scott can’t understand how Stiles was ever willing to go to school on the opposite side of the country.

Currently, they were getting ready to leave. Scott had packed his bags earlier that morning and loaded them into the car while Stiles slept. Now, the other boy was rushing to get his things together. He never was as prepared as Scott. He pulled on his t-shirt and jeans, with his toothbrush still in his mouth, and had on socks that didn’t match.

“Have you seen my shoes?” Stiles called out, digging through the pile of clothes by his closet.

Scott sat calmly on his bed, watching the chaos unfold. “Under your bed.”

Stiles perked up and headed towards where Scott pointed them out. He found them instantly. “Oh awesome, thank you.”

He watched Stiles run to the bathroom, spit out the toothpaste, and then pack his toothbrush still wet. “Are you ready now?”

“Yep, just let me tie them.” He laced up his grey Nikes quickly, making sure to double knot them. “Now, I’m ready.”

“Great.” Scott told him, not moving.

“Aren’t we supposed to leave, like-” Stiles checked the vintage black watch on his wrist. “thirty minutes ago?”

“No, we actually need to leave by noon. Our hotel reservation is for seven. I just knew you wouldn’t be ready, so I told you a different time.”

Stiles scoffed. “Rude.”

Scott stood and brushed the fuzz off his jeans. “Okay, grab your bags and I’ll get the keys.”

“Snacks?” Stiles asked hopefully, shouldering his backpack.

“I’m willing to stop at a gas station on the way there.” He responded, heading out the door.

“I love you!” The brunet called, following him out.

They got on the road at exactly the time Scott was expecting. He wanted to make sure they had enough time to drive to Greensboro, North Carolina by the time for their hotel reservation, while also accounting for bathroom breaks, getting gas, and stopping to get food. Stiles’ blue Jeep did not get good gas mileage, so he didn’t want to take any chances. Also, last time he and Stiles drove somewhere, they had to stop five times because Stiles got an extra-large Diet Coke from the gas station and needed a bathroom break. He wished he could say the other boy learned his lesson from that, but he seriously doubted it.

The pair stopped at the first gas station they saw so they could start the trip with a full tank. Plus, Stiles only had a quarter of a tank of gas and Scott wasn’t willing to take any chances. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck on the side of the freeway.

“You fill up the tank and I’ll get the food. Is there anything in particular you want?” He told his roommate, stepping out of the car.

Stiles grabbed his wallet and stood in front of the gas pump. “Pull apart Twizzlers and Doritos?”

“Cool Ranch or Nacho?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Do you know me at all?”

“Nacho.”

“Thank you.” He responded, exasperatedly.

He walked into the old gas station. It smelled vaguely like old hot dogs and cherry flavored corn syrup, but he did his best to ignore it. Instead, he headed to the candy section, running his fingers along the hanging bags until he found what he was looking for. The bag of Twizzlers, his Hershey Kisses, an assorted bag of chocolate candy, and a pack of gum. Then he grabbed Stiles’ chips, a can of barbecue Pringles for him, and a large bag of butter popcorn. Finally, he grabbed them both Arizona teas. Even though Stiles hadn’t mentioned it, Scott knew it was his favorite.

He headed up to the cash register and placed his food onto the counter. He tried his best to be patient as the 40-something-year old man scanned his items and placed them into bags at an extremely slow pace.

“That’ll be $10.60.” The cashier told him monotonously, pointing at the card reader.

He quickly swiped his card and waited as it loaded. He looked out the big storefront window and saw Stiles putting the gas nozzle back into the machine before climbing back into the car. The man passed him the bags and he headed back to the car.

“Here’s your food and I got you an Arnold Palmer.” He buckled his seat belt before passing Stiles his food.

“What else is in the bag?” He asked curiously, trying to look inside.

Scott smacked his shoulder playfully before putting it in the backseat. “Other stuff for later. Stay out of it.”

The other boy pouted. “You’re mean to me.”

“Do you want me to put on music you hate? You’ll be driving, so you can’t stop me.”

“No…”

“That’s what I thought.” Stiles aggressively put the car in drive and pulled onto the highway.

They drove for a while in comfortable silence. Scott snacked and played games on his phone, while Stiles focused on driving and listened to the music playing through the car. It wasn’t anything Scott had heard before, which wasn’t surprising, as Stiles had a constantly changing playlist, but he liked the songs anyway. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

Scott picked it up. “Hi, mom. What’s up?”

“Are you on your way?” His mother asked through the phone.

“Yeah, we have been on the road for about an hour.”

“You’re stopping at a hotel, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, we have reservations at a Hampton Inn in Greensboro, so we should get there at around one or two tomorrow.”

“Sounds good! I’ll see you soon!”

“Bye Ms. McCall!” Stiles leaned over and called into the phone, making his mom laugh.

“Bye, boys!”

The line disconnected and their shared playlist resumed playing through the speakers. Scott’s dad had left when he was in elementary school, so it was just him and his mom. Stiles came from a single parent household too, as his mom died when he was eight. Frontotemporal dementia. Stiles didn’t really like to talk about it. Despite that, it meant that his own mother was more than happy to adopt Stiles into their little family. Stiles didn’t mention it, but Scott could tell he was happy to be included and mothered. That was part of why he went to the McCalls over breaks when he couldn’t afford to fly out and see his dad.

“I love her so much.” Stiles sighed.

“I know you do.”

“It’s times like this that make me wish my dad lived closer, but I know I would never be able to drag him out of Beacon Hills.”

“I mean, at least you get to go back over the summer.” Scott points out.

“Yeah, that’s true. But I definitely don’t miss that town. It’s a little too small for me. You know, getting shit from random neighbors about being a creative writing major and the incessant questions about my girlfriend. None of which is any of their business.”

Scott frowned at him in confusion. “You don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Precisely.” He blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. “I’m getting really tempted to make one up for fun.”

“Or ask someone to pretend to be yours. Like Lydia from sophomore biology. You still talk right? And you thought she was cute? Live out one of those ‘fake dating tropes’ you like to rant to me about.”

“Oh, I do love those.” He laughed, before turning to look at Scott curiously. “Do you think she’d say yes? If I asked her out?”

“Almost definitely.”

He let out a thoughtful hum. “Maybe I’ll do that when we get back.”

They continued on the freeway, chatting about what the end of the semester will be like and what classes they plan to take next year. Scott has one more anatomy class, a physics class, and a few electives left to graduate with his bachelor’s degree in biology, thanks to a few summer classes. Everything seemed to be fine with their trip, until they hit a dead stop.

“What’s with all the traffic?” Stiles leaned forward so he could look out Scott’s passenger side window and out onto the city.

He rolled his eyes. “We’re right on the outskirts of Orlando. Traffic is usually bad.”

“Well yeah, but it’s only 1 pm and we are at a dead stop.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud scream. Following that was multiple more screams and the sound of fighting. Small explosions, growls, and gunshots erupted around them. Then, it got suspiciously quiet.

Stiles turned to him with wide eyes. “You heard that, right?”

“Yeah. I did.”

“Should we get out and look?”

Scott gaped at him. “Have you ever seen a horror movie? Absolutely not! Lock the doors!”

The second Stiles had hit the button, a face slammed against the car windshield. The two boys yelled, causing the person to look up. It wasn’t human, though. It looked like it once was – matted hair, human body, brown eyes. The similarities ended there. Its skin had a grey tint to it and was cracked and dry. It had sagging eyes, a deformed nose, and chipped teeth to the point of resembling fangs. Not to mention the fact that it was covered in blood.

The two boys scrambled back as far away from the windshield as they could, fumbling with the seatbelt buckles. The creature began to pound at the windshield. Despite the fact that its punch packed no power, Scott still feared for their safety.

Before things could get even worse, a girl with long dark hair and brown eyes, wielding a mace, most importantly, hopped on the hood of their car and knocked the creature away from them. It flew over the side of the overpass and towards the road below them. Scott stared at the girl in front of them in shock. She gave them a quick two finger salute before running off towards the city.

Stiles, visibly shaking and with his mouth hanging open in shock, turned to face him. “What the hell is going on?”


End file.
